Drabble Series : A Day with Daddy
by blxssxm
Summary: "Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi, Hosiki?" -Namjoon #KimFamilySeries [NamSeok/Namjoon X Hoseok/top!Nam bottom!Seok]


NAMSEOK

Kim Namjoon Jung Hoseok

 _A Day with Daddy_

Namjoon meraba sisi ranjang yang dia tempati bersama sang istri dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Mengernyit tidak suka saat tidak menemukan Hoseok disampingnya. Ini hari minggu dan kenapa Hoseok harus repot-repot untuk bangun sepagi ini dibanding saling berbagi kehangatan berdua. Membuka matanya saat mendengar pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok bertubuh ramping milik istrinya.

"Oh sayang, kenapa bangun pagi-pagi sekali? Kemarilah dan lanjutkan tidur bersamaku."

Hoseok berdiri berkacak pinggang didekat ranjang mereka dengan tatapan malasnya. Rupanya Namjoon lupa dengan yang dikatakannya semalam sesaat sebelum tidur.

"Kau lupa aku harus pergi untuk menjenguk sepupuku yang baru saja selesai operasi kemarin? Bangunlah."

"Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi? Ayolah sayang, ini hari minggu. Bukankah lebih baik jika menghabiskannya bersamaku, dan Lily."

"Dan membuat keluargaku menganggapku tidak peduli pada mereka? Hell, no. Sekarang bangun dan aku akan memberitahumu apa saja yang harus kau lakukan selama aku pergi."

Pria tinggi yang saat ini sedang _topless_ alias tidak memakai atasan apapun itu memberikan tatapan memelasnya pada Hoseok yang tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Mendengus sebal saat usahanya hanya sia-sia dan memilih untuk bangkit kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sementara Hoseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakkan suaminya itu dan beralih membereskan tempat tidur mereka.

"Jadi Namjoon, aku sudah menuliskan semua hal yang harus kau lakukan beserta petunjuknya. Aku sudah memasakkan makanan untuk kalian dan kau hanya perlu memanaskannya saja siang nanti saat kalian ingin makan. Jangan biarkan Lily memakan ice creamnya terlalu banyak atau dia akan terkena flu. Kau juga harus memastikan Lily mendapatkan tidur siangnya, kau bisa memberikannya susu jika dia tidak bisa tidur. Ingat, jangan sampai airnya terlalu panas. Kau menge-"

Hoseok menghentikan celotehan panjangnya saat melihat ekspresi memelas yang diberikan Namjoon. Menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju sang suami. Memberikan usapan lembut pada pipinya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi, Hosiki? Ayolah apa kau tega meninggalkan aku dan Lily dirumah?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu tinggalah, kau bisa melakukan video call dengan sepupumu dibanding harus pergi ke busan."

"Aku tidak bisa Namjoon-ah, dia sepupu dekatku. Aku tidak mungkin tidak menjenguknya."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku dan Lily ikut bersamamu, dengan begitu semuanya akan mudah."

"No way. Perjalanan ke busan itu sangat jauh, Lily akan kelelahan begitu juga denganmu yang harus pergi kekantor besok."

Namjoon kembali mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Melihat itu, Hoseok terkekeh geli karena Namjoon yang sedang merajuk itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Hanya satu hari dan aku akan kembali sore hari nanti, hm? Ayolah, tidak akan selama itu."

Pria dengan tubuh rampingnya itu kembali mengelus pipi Namjoon dengan lembut, tidak lupa dengan senyum teduh yang selalu terpampang manis diwajahnya. Namjoon melirik pada Hoseok dan menghela nafasnya berat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu, berikan aku ciuman."

Menunjuk bibir tebalnya menggunakan Kari telunjuknya, mengisyaratkan Hoseok untuk memberikan ciuman dibibirnya. Semburat merah tampak dipipi halus milik Hoseok saat mendengar permintaan suaminya. Sedikit berjinjit dengan kedua telapak tangannya berada dikedua pipi Namjoon sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir pria tinggi itu. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Namjoon.

Hoseok melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leher Namjoon dengan erat saat Namjoon memperdalam ciumannya. Memberi beberapa hisapan-hisapan lembut dibibirnya yang membuat Hoseok melenguh pelan atas perbuatan suaminya itu. Mendaratkan pukulan-pukulan kecil pada dada Namjoon saat dirasa pasokan udara didadanya menipis, meminta Namjoon untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Namjoon menyudahi ciuman mereka dan tersenyum lebar menatap Hoseok yang saat ini tengah sibuk mengais udara.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, huh?"

Terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah sebal Hoseok dengan wajahnya yang memerah padam, sangat menggemaskan. Mengusap bibir bawah Hoseok sebelum memberikan kecupan ringan dibibirnya dan menggumamkan maaf pada Hoseok.

Hoseok beralih mengambil dompet dan ponselnya saat mendengar bunyi klakson diluar sana. Rupanya taksi yang dia pesan sudah datang dan Namjoon menggerutu sebal akan hal itu. Berjalan membuntuti Hoseok hingga ke pintu utama rumah mereka, menyaksikan Hoseok yang saat ini sudah masuk kedalam taksi. Namjoon memberikan senyumnya sambil melambaikan tangannya saat taksi itu beranjak pergi. Dirinya menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah untuk membangunkan Lily. Lagipula Namjoon bisa bermain berdua bersama lebih lama jika seperti ini. _Ya, ini tidak seburuk itu Namjoon-ah_ , pikirnya.

"My sweet Lily, wake up baby."

Namjoon menaiki ranjang milik putrinya dan merebahkan diri disampingnya. Mengusap punggung Lily sambil sesekali menepuk pipinya pelan menghasilkan erangan tidak suka dari sang empunya.

"Let me sleep longer, daddy."

"No baby, mommy sudah menyiapkan waffle kesukaanmu pagi ini. Jadi bangunlah dan bersihkan dirimu, hm?"

Tapi bukannya bangun, Lily justru bergelung mendekat pada Namjoon dan kembali menutup matanya. Namjoon sendiri hanya tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah putrinya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Oh, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain menuruti keinginan putrinya jika sudah seperti ini.

"Go it. I'll let you have more sleep, pretty."

Dan dengan itu, sepasang ayah dan anak ini kembali melanjutkan tidur mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Namjoon sedang mengoleskan selai cokelat pada waffle milik putrinya saat dia melihat Lily berusaha naik kekursinya. Dia memberikan senyum terbaiknnya pada Lily dan menggeser piring berisi waffle itu tepat kehadapan sang anak. Menempatkan diri tepat diseberangnya dan mulai memakan sarapannya bersama Lily.

"Now Lily, since mommy's not home- what will we do today?"

"Aku ingin ke kebun binatang. Can we go to the zoo, daddy?"

Lily memasang tatapan memohonnya sang ayah, berharap permintaannya dikabulkan hari ini. Dia sangat ingin melihat binatang-binatang yang ada dikebun binatang hari ini. Namjoon meringis melihat tatapan sang anak yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu, persis seperti seekor anak anjing yang memohon untuk diberikan pelukan dan dirinya yakin Lily mendapatkannya dari Hoseok.

"Please, daddy."

"Alright baby, you win. Berhenti menatap daddy seperti itu karena kita akan pergi ke kebun binatang hari ini."

Gadis kecil itu bersorak gembira sesaat setelah mendengar pernyataan ayahnya. Beralih menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat sebelum menarik tangan Namjoon menuju kamarnya untuk membantunya bersiap-siap dan Namjoon sedikit tersedak karena hal itu.

"Santai saja, sayang. Jadi, apa yang akan kau kenakan hari ini?"

Namjoon menatap pada Lily yang saat ini sedang berdiri tepat disampingnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada lemari pakaian yang terbuka lebar tepat dihadapannya. Berpikir sebentar dan memutuskan untuk mengambil t-shirt tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu dan juga celana pendek lengkap dengan jerseynya. Memakaikannya pada Lily dan tersenyum puas saat merasa pilihannya tidak buruk untuk Lily. Dirinya beralih menyisir rambut ikal putrinya dan berniat untuk mengikatnya agar tidak mengganggu putrinya saat bermain nanti.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 15 menit untuk mengikat rambut Lily, dirinya bangkit untuk menyiapkan sepasang pakaian ganti untuk putrinya sebagai cadangan. Selesai menyiapkan semua keperluan milik sang anak, Namjoon bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Memutuskan untuk memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana sebawah lutut. Mengambil ranselnya dan memasukkan pakaian ganti milik Lily dan beberapa keperluan lainnya.

"Daddy, apa kau sudah selesai?"

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lily yang barusan menarik celananya. Dia mengambil topi dan memakaikanya sebelum mengangkat Lily kedalam gendongannya.

"Yes, Lily. shall we go now?"

Mendaratkan kecupan ringan dipipi tembam milik anaknya dan tersenyum melihat Lily menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Melangkah keluar rumah dan memastikan rumah mereka terkunci dengan baik sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. Memakaikan seatbelt pada Lily dan pada dirinya sendiri sesaat setelah berada didalam mobil.

"You ready, Lily Kim?"

"Yes, daddy! I'm so ready!"

"Here we go!"

Lily menepuk tangannya antusias sesaat setelah Namjoon menjalankan mobilnya menuju kebun binatang yang berada tidak jauh dari kediaman mereka. Sementara Namjoon hanya tertawa kecil melihat antusiasme milik putri kecilnya itu.

Namjoon menggenggam tangan mungil Lily dan berjalan memasuki kebun binatang itu. Mengikuti langkah mungil milik putrinya dan menuruti kemanapun dirinya ingin pergi. Gadis kecilnya itu terus berceloteh riang mengenai hewan-hewan yang mereka lihat dan Namjoon tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Sudah lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama karena kesibukkan Namjoon dikantor ya, dan dia merasa melewatkan banyak hal yang terjadi pada putrinya belakangan ini.

Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat dan makan siang saat Lily mengatakan bahwa dia merasa lapar. Memilih untuk makan direstauran yang ada didekat mereka yang tentu saja bukan restaurant seafood karena keduanya memiliki alergi terhadap makanan laut.

"Daddy, bisakah kita melihat ikan-ikan setelah ini?"

Lily menatap pada Namjoon yang saat ini tengah sibuk meniupkan makanan milik Lily yang masih mengeluarkan asap panasnya.

"Tentu saja sayang, kita akan melihat ikan-ikan setelah ini."

Kembali berseru gembira saat mendengar pernyataan ayahnya dan mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah Namjoon sedikit dinginkan tadi. Mereka makan dengan tenang walaupun dengan Lily yang sekali-kali akan berceloteh mengenai binatang-binatang yang barusan dia lihat. Hal itu membuat Namjoon mau tidak mau tertawa gemas melihat putrinya menjadi sangat antusias dan tidak mempedulikan apapun.

Sesaat setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang, keduanya kembali melanjutkan petualangan mereka selama dikebun binatang dengan Lily yang tidak kenal lelah selalu berlari kesana kemarin menghampiri hewan-hewan yang menurutnya menarik. Hingga tidak terasa sore telah menjelang. Namjoon menggendong Lily yang sudah tertidur dengan kepalanya yang bersandar dibahu tegapnya. Gadis kecil itu tertidur karena kelelahan setelah melihat pertunjukkan hewan-hewan yang Ada disana.

Namjoon meletakkan Lily dikursi depan penumpang dengan perlahan dan memakaikan seatbeltnya. Mendaratkan kecupan ringan dikening putrinya sebelum berjalan memutar menuju kursi kemudi dan berkendara kembali kerumah mereka. Dirinya cukup dibuat kewalahan dengan kelincahan Lily selama berada di kebun binatang hari ini. Dia juga harus berlari kesana kemarin untuk mengejar Lily yang terus saja berlari tanpa mempedulikan ayahnya sama sekali. Lily juga sempat menangis memintanya untuk membawa pulang seekor anak panda yang dilihatnya tadi. Namjoon benar-benar butuh kesabaran ekstra saat berusaha memberikan pengertian pada anaknya bahwa anak panda itu tidak boleh dibawa pulang sampai akhirnya putrinya itu mengerti saat dia bilang bahwa induk panda itu akan sedih jika anaknya dibawa pulang. Bocah itu baru berhenti menangis saat Namjoon membelikannya ice cream yang ada didekat mereka.

Memarkirkan mobilnya sesaat setelah mereka sampai dirumah. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu kembali mengangkat Lily menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan putrinya itu diatas ranjang. Melepaskan sepatu yang dipakai Lily dan membiarkannya tertidur. Namjoon berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mendudukkan diri diatas sofa. Lelah sekali rasanya jika harus mengurus Lily sendirian setiap hari. Dirinya jadi teringat Hoseok yang entah bagaimana bisa mengurus Lily dengan sangat baik meskipun dia sendirian. Dia merasa kagum pada istrinya itu karena pasti sangat melelahkan jika harus mengurus putri mereka dan juga melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah sendirian. Namjoon pernah menawarkan seorang pembantu dirumahnya namun ditolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan bahwa dia masih bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ingatkan Namjoon untuk memeluk istrinya dengan erat saat dirinya kembali nanti.

Baru saja Namjoon memejamkan kedua matanya saat suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar dari arah pintu utama rumah mereka. Segera bangkit dan berlari menuju istrinya yang saat ini sedang menutup pintu. Memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk Hoseok yang tersentak kaget dengan pelukan mendadak itu.

"Namjoon-ah, ada apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Semburat tipis kembali tampak diwajah manis milik Hoseok. Pria kurus itu mendaratkan cubitan pada perut Namjoon dan mencibir.

"Berhenti menggodaku, bahkan belum satu hari aku pergi."

Namjoon mengelus perutnya yang menjadi sasaran cubit dari Hoseok dan menatapnya memelas. Oh, cubitan Hoseok memang tidak pernah main-main.

"Aku serius, Hosiki. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Hoseok menghela nafasnya dan beralih memeluk tubuh tinggi Namjoon dengan lembut. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya karena jujur, dia juga merindukan suami menyebalkannya ini.

"Baiklah, aku juga merindukanmu Namjoon-ah."

Tersenyum lebar dan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh ramping istrinya yang terasa sangat pas berada didekapannya. Dirinya juga mendaratkan kecupan ringan dikening Hoseok berkali-kali.

"Terimakasih sayang. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana lelahnya harus mengurus putri kita itu sendirian. Betapa tidak mudahnya kau yang harus mengurus Lily sendirian saat aku tidak berada dirumah, ditambah dengan pekerjaan lainnya. Terimakasih telah memberitahuku bagaimana rasanya karena itu membuatku jauh lebih mencintaimu dan menghargaimu sebagai istriku. Terimakasih untuk semuanya sayang, aku tahu ini tidak akan cukup untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku dan Lily. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur karena memilikimu sebagai bagian dari hidupku. Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku dan Lily, aku sangat mencintaimu sayang."

Hoseok tersenyum dalam dekapan hangat milik suaminya dan mempererat pelukan mereka. Namjoon dan mulut Manisnya adalah perpaduan yang sangat berbahaya.

"Yang aku lakukan bukanlah apa-apa Namjoon, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Kau hanya perlu selalu berada disampingku, menopangku saat aku jatuh, dan menyayangiku dan Lily. Itu sudah sangat cukup untukku karena akupun sangat mencintaimu, Joonie."

Dan dengan itu Namjoon kembali mendaratkan ciumannya diatas bibir Hoseok dengan sangat lembut. Pada akhirnya yang mereka butuhkan hanya cinta dan kasih sayang satu sama lain sebagai hal yang paling mendasar dalam membangun sebuah kebahagiaan dan kehangatan dalam keluarga mereka.

 _End_


End file.
